The End
by SpringBerry
Summary: "Are you willing to take my light and fight HIM? Or will you stand back and let this world continue to rot from the inside?"


_**This is just a short story I made because I had this idea a long time ago and I always wanted to make a story about it!**_

_**So here it** _**_is!_ **

You scramble over the ruins of you're home. You were born into this cursed world, and you have been living all 13 years of you're life here. You're mother and father were found dead, having killed one another. Driven insane by lack of food, water, and the black particles that float around here. A piece of debris suddenly slips underneath you and you scream, as you are about to fall into an abyss that has been created by the many earthquakes that shake this earth. But luckily, you are saved by an elderly woman who grabs your hand. She has sparkling magenta eyes, wears her strawberry-blond hair in a hair bow hairstyle with her hair down, frayed and faded magenta coat and pants, and ragged shoes with holes on the bottoms. Interestingly she wears a magenta belt that to have come from the time when there was technology. You thank her and question her about the belt, which she touches tenderly and starts her story that happened forty years ago...

** ~Forty years earlier~**

**(Blast's P.O.V)**

"So, you two have finally come." Purred HIM. He disappeared into the darkness, "To destroy me you first have to get through my particles." He laughed. "Blast, let's do this!" said Berry. I nodded. Berry and I were trapped together in the deep pits of Hell where HIM's spirit resided. To destroy all monsters and free our teammates, we had to destroy HIM's spirit. We slowly approached the dark particles, Berry wielding her baton while I was gripping my top. Together we advanced. I attacked first. "Twister Tunnel!" A shot my top which created a huge tornado like tunnel sucking the particles inside, then the particles were flung out as the top went back in my hand. "Triple Berry Pop!" shouted Berry. Magenta sparks flew out of her baton as she twirled it, which exploded near the particles. But the particles would not let up. "Now it is my turn." Said HIM. "Dark particles! Dark Tunnel!" he commanded. "Hey, that sounds like..." I trailed off. The particles formed a huge tornado that sucked us in, and threw us out after a couple of seconds. We were thrown against the wall, but because of the Z-Rays in our bodies, we only had minor injuries. "You copied my move!" I shouted at HIM. He snickered. "Dark particles! Dark Pop!" The dark particles once again copied Berry's move. We were tossed around for a bit, and when the smoked finally cleared we were on the ground, coughing. "What do you think hnmmm? The dark particles remembers your moves and copies them!" Said HIM. "We won't lose to you ever!" shouted Berry. She twirled her baton, "Blackberry Flash!" She slashed her baton many times in the air, creating magenta streaks that flew toward the particles. When it hit the particles, instead of exploding, they turned magenta for a second and then returned to its natural color. "What?" gasped Berry. "My turn! Rebound Spin!" I said. My top glowed dark magenta and spun around hitting the black particles but all they did was glow dark magenta and then grow bigger. "Could they be...absorbing our power?" whispered Berry. "Don't back down Berry!" I yelled. "Keep fighting!" Berry nodded, "Raspberry Surprise!" She spun her baton as it showered magenta sparkles, the sparkles hovered around for a moment until they exploded, causing smoke to rise. Taking this as an advantage I advanced. "Fling Supreme!" As a flung my top, multiple tops split from the original one, flying into the smoke. For a while, it was quiet. "Don't let your guard down." Whispered Berry. "They could be-AAAHH!" she was cut of when dark particles flew from the smoke ramming into Berry, chocking her. "Berry!" I cried. Running over I used my most basic attack, trying not to hurt Berry. Managing to chase the particles away. "Berry! Are you alright?" I whispered. A dark red line was left on Berry's neck as she struggled to speak. "Awwww. Just look at you guys. So sweet." Cooed HIM. "You should just shut up!" I screamed at HIM. "Aren't you a feisty one, maybe I should just make you my own." Chuckled HIM. "Actually, I think I should just make you watch that girl become a Darkheart Girl. Wouldn't you just love to see?" giggled HIM. "Black particles, kill the girl!" "NO!" I cried throwing myself in the way. I felt what felt like a million years of pain, I screamed in agony, feeling the torturous wrath of the particles. My mind slowly forgot everything. I tried to cling onto memories of Berry but the dark particles slowly ate away at them. "Run Berry!" I cried. "Run!" I had to save Berry before she too, was enslaved like the others. Finally, in one painful flash, my torturous agony disappeared and I lost myself, and who I once was.

**(Berry's P.O.V.)**

"Blast don't let go of yourself! Remember us! Please!" I pleaded. Blast slowly walked away from me, and into the dark particles of HIM. "NO! Blast! Remember me? Berry!" I cried, as tears spilled down my already dirtied face. He turned around. "Black Tunnel!" he shouted. His now black top spun, creating a dark tornado and throwing me against the wall. I slowly stood up, in pain, but before I could say anything, his fist punched me in the stomach, causing me to immediately vomit. He punched me, again and again, causing me to cough up blood. "Blast! Please!" I gagged. For one split second, Blast returned to normal. He stared at my bloody and broken body in horror. Realizing what he had done, he screamed "RUN BERRY!" then running toward the figure of HIM while screaming

**~Forty years fast forward~**

I had to run then. Tears streaming down my face, I managed to escape the chaotic pits of hell to reach reality. But I lost. I lost against HIM. Now my friends and family are gone. Only I am left to suffer in the remains of what was once my beautiful home. My teammates, once the light of hope, were corrupted and used as minions of the devil to destroy what they were sworn to protect. Over the years, my power has faded inside me. In this twisted world, I have found you, the one with a sliver of light in your heart... Are you willing to take my light and fight HIM? Or will you stand back and let this world continue to rot from the inside?

_**I don't know, what would you do?**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**~Berry**_


End file.
